Vampire (Disambiguation)
A Vampire (ヴァンパイア, Banpaia) is a being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence of the living. They may also refer to: ".''" :—About Vampire. Mythologies * Vampires (Marvel Comics), vampires in the Marvel comic universe * Vampires (Stephen King), vampires in the works of Stephen King * [[Vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Vampire (''Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]], vampires in Buffy the Vampire Slayer * [[Vampires (Dungeons & Dragons)|Vampire (Dungeons & Dragons)]], vampires in D&D * Vampires (Middle-earth), bat-like creatures in Middle Earth Literature * The Vampyre, an 1819 short novel by John William Polidori * Vampire$, a 1991 novel by John Steakley Film and television * Les Vampires, a 1915 10-part silent film series by Louis Feuillade * Vampyr, a 1932 film by Carl Theodor Dreyer starring Julian West * ''Vampyres'' (film), a 1974 erotic lesbian vampire film by José Ramón Larraz * ''Vampire'' (1979 film), a 1979 TV film, starring Jason Miller and E. G. Marshall * ''Vampires'' (1986 film), a 1986 film by Len Anthony and starring Duane Jones * ''Vampires'' (film), a 1998 film adaptation of Vampire$, by John Carpenter * Vampire (2010 film), a horror-thriller drama by Jon Cunningham and starring Jason Carter * ''Vampire'' (2011 film), a horror-thriller drama by Shunji Iwai * Vampire, a 1920 film by Alice Guy-Blaché Games * Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, a collectible card game * Vampire: The Masquerade, a roleplaying game by White Wolf in their World of Darkness line * Vampire: The Requiem, a roleplaying game by White Wolf in their New World of Darkness line * ''Vampire'' (card game), a game designed by Reiner Knizia * ''Vampire'' (video game), also known as Darkstalkers, a series of horror fighting games * The Sims 4: Vampires, a 2017 game pack for the video game The Sims 4 * ''Vampyr'' (video game), a 2018 video game designed by Dontnod Entertainment Music * ''Vampire'' (album), a 2008 album by 9mm Parabellum Bullet * ''Vampyre'' (album), a 2002 album by Midnight Syndicate * ''Vampires'' (soundtrack), the soundtrack to the 1998 film Vampires * "Vampires", a song by Pet Shop Boys from the 1999 album Nightlife * "Vampires" (Godsmack song), 2000 * "Vampires" (Dukes song), 2009 * "Vampires", a 2010 song by Gucci Mane Vehicles * Vampire (car), a turbojet-propelled car, holder of the British land speed record * [[HMAS Vampire (D11)|HMAS Vampire (D11)]], a Daring-class destroyer launched in 1956 * [[HMAS Vampire (D68)|HMAS Vampire (D68)]] or HMS Vampire, a V-class destroyer launched in 1917 * [[HMS Vampire (P72)|HMS Vampire (P72)]], a V-class submarine that served from 1942 * de Havilland Vampire, a British jet-engined fighter aircraft * Flying Machines FM250 Vampire, a Czech light aircraft * Vickers Vampire, an aeroplane of WWI * "Vampire", a radio warfare variant of the Land Rover 101 Forward Control Other uses * Vampire (roller coaster), a roller coaster at Chessington World of Adventures * Vampire (theorem prover), an automated theorem prover * El Vampiro (Spanish for: "the Vampire"), nickname of Chilean Olympic champion tennis player Nicolás Massú * Vampire dugout, a World War I underground brigade headquarters on the Western Front, in Belgium * Zielgerät 1229, code name Vampir, an infra-red device for a German assault rifle * RPG-29, code name Vampir, a Russian man portable, shoulder-fired anti-tank grenade launcher See also * Energy vampire, a being said to have the ability to feed off "life force" * List of fictional vampires * Morbius, the Living Vampire, a Marvel comic book character * Mona the Vampire, a Canadian animated television series * Vampire bat, a bat that feeds on blood * Vampire ground finch, a bird that occasionally feeds on blood * Vampire lifestyle, a modern alternative lifestyle * Vampire literature * Vampire number, a mathematical concept concerning factoring * Vampire power or standby power, the electric power consumed when in standby mode * Vampire tap, a device for physically connecting a station to a network * Vampire squid, a small deep sea creature * Vampiro (disambiguation) Category:Disambiguation Pages